


Here to Help

by Obsidi4n



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Ariel, BAMF Keith, BAMF Ned, BAMF Zach, But nothing happens with that, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eugene Lee Yang Needs a hug, Eugene Lee Yang Self Worth, Eugene Lee Yang's Trust issues, Eugene needs to learn communication, Eugene whump, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It just sets up the story, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Author read who am I kidding, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Poor Eugene, Self-Worth Issues, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidi4n/pseuds/Obsidi4n
Summary: Eugene allows low self worth to lead to some very questionable choices. Will he learn to trust his friends before it's too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many months ago so the Try Guys are still at Buzzfeed for this story. I don't have a Beta nor did I actually proof-read this before posting, so I'll probably post a few chapters today then edit them lots over the next few days. All mistakes are my own and there will be many as I didn't intend to post this fanfiction, it was just for me but then I just thought eh what the hell. Domestic abuse is a prominent theme for the first few chapters of this fic, but I swear it's going to be more about recovery. This is the first proper fic I've posted. Enjoy!

“Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?”  
“…No.”  
“We gotta be better about that.”

-Prologue-

The night, so far, had gone brilliantly, just four friends hanging out in a bar with no videos, no agenda, and their shared wallets’ worth of drinking. And then it happened – again.  
To the disappointment of the others – and not at all for the first time – Eugene went solo partway through the night, turning his attention away from his friends and to a charming, red-lipped girl on the dancefloor. They were soon grinding against each other, Eugene becoming absorbed in the movement of his hips and not spilling his drink all over her. He didn’t notice his friends give up and leave without him. Nor did he notice the man eying him up from across the bar.  
At last he was done, and staggered drunkenly back to the bar for yet more drinks. He threw back a shot of whiskey and savoured the burn on his throat. The girl had been sweet, yes, but after too long dancing and groping he decided she wasn’t quite his type. The man sidling up beside him certainly wasn’t, either.  
“So, what are you drinking there?”  
Eugene blinked, trying to focus his vision, and looked the man over carefully. He didn’t restrict himself to women, but this dude was somewhat older than he liked. He swiped his tongue across his drying lips. “Sorry man, not interested.”  
“Oh, come on!” The man laughed a little, dropping his shoulders and leaning back against the bar to face him. “Don’t mean anything by it, but I’d never forgive myself if I let a pretty boy like you by drinks for himself.”  
Eugene considered this for a moment. He knew that, technically speaking, there should be no pressure on him to get intimate with the man if he agreed to the drinks, but the man would doubtlessly want to chat him up anyways and Eugene was both growing tired and unwilling to lead someone on for no reason.  
On the other hand, free booze.  
A sloppy smile stretched across his face and he gestured vaguely to the bartender. “Go for it.”  
The man grinned widely as he ordered a drink each for himself and Eugene. Conversation followed, as anticipated, friendly and polite but not flirtatious at all. And then, partway through, Eugene began growing disoriented. He forgot the last question he was asked. Something in his head and on the rim of his vision was going static and fuzzy. He knew his limits – he was no lightweight – but that wasn’t what this was.  
Something was wrong.  
“Sorry,” he slurred. “I gotta find my friends. I’m getting a ride, told ‘em I wouldn’t be too long.”  
He pushed himself up to leave, gripping the edge of the bar for a moment to balance himself, but the man’s hand landed heavily on his arm and fixed it in an iron grip. Eugene looked dazedly at him. He stretched the fingers of his free hand, and briefly thought to move, to push back or even punch and get out, but his limbs felt heavy and he still wasn’t really sure of what was going on around him.  
“The three guys you came in with?” The man grinned again, but it seemed different to before. Sharper. Wolfish. “They left ages ago. Thought it was kinda strange they didn’t say goodbye. What can I say? I guess they just couldn’t wait to shake you off.”  
Eugene scanned the bar, head spinning. Mumbling, he answered, “No, no, they wouldn’t have left without me. I was just there, they’d have told me.”  
“Sorry kiddo. Guess you’d better come with me. Unless anybody has a problem with that?”  
He pretended to look around the bar for someone before standing up and moving closer to Eugene. He tried to step back, hitting the bar instead, and glanced around in vague alarm.  
“Actually, I think I do.”  
Eugene hadn’t seen this other man coming, but his shoulders sagged in relief nevertheless.  
“This man clearly doesn’t want to come with you, so why don’t you fuck off?” He smiled politely, as though exchanging pleasantries.  
“Come on, man, I was just going to take him home. You see him there, I just want to make sure no creep picks him up.”  
And then, entirely without warning, the newcomer’s hand balled into a fist and struck the man in the jaw, hard. He staggered back, releasing Eugene’s arm and howling in pain, and Eugene sank back against the bar, suddenly lighter and dizzier than before.  
The newcomer smiled again. “Looks like it’s a bit late for that.”  
It was the last Eugene saw before passing out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this again. I don't even know if this is a full chapter tbh I'm just copying and pasting this from my notes. Same notes as before apply

Eugene POV  
I was scarily used to waking up in unfamiliar places and beds, but usually there’s someone next to me and I don’t have any clothes on. Neither was the case. Huh.  
“Morning!” I bolted upright at the sound a male voice, regretting it immediately as my head pulsed like a jackhammer – worse than any hangover I had ever experienced. And trust me, I had a few. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He cringed in sympathy, and it was only then I noticed the tray of food in his hands.  
“Who are you? Where am I? What time is it?” Eugene realised suddenly it was work today. It was very unusual for the other Try Guys to agree to mid-week drinking if it wasn’t for a video, but we had a hard shoot, okay?  
“Calm down buddy. I’m Ray, I don’t really know you, and you’re in my house. And it’s – “He paused to check his watch – “Eleven ish. I’m sorry dude, I would have taken you to your home I swear. But you were really out of it and I just didn’t know what to do.” He shrugged sheepishly, staring intently for a reaction. I swallowed thickly.  
“What do you mean? What happened?” All I know is I woke up in a stranger’s bed with my clothes ON and a mother of all headaches.  
“Uh, I saw you across the bar chatting to an older dude. You seemed kind of dazed and when you tried to leave he stopped you. I intervened but you passed out. It was super heroic though, I assure you.” I laughed nervously but he didn’t join in.  
“So what are you saying? What happened?” No no no surely not, I wasn’t that drunk - I never am around my friends what if they need me? Surely that didn’t happen, not to me.  
“I’m so sorry, I think you were drugged.” I knew it in my mind but hearing the words out loud caused my world to crash, thundering in my ears. “Wait, what time did you say it was?”  
Ray blinked, startled at this turn of events. “Just gone eleven but- “  
“Shit!” I frantically tried to untangle my uncoordinated limbs from the sheets. “I’m so late for work.”  
Ray watched as I still struggled, finally freeing myself of the sheet damp with sweat and still in my clothes I wore to the bar. “Um, I don’t think that’s the best idea – maybe a hospital? Just to be sure? And I mean, you can’t really be thinking about work right now, I mean, you were nearly – “  
“I know!” I snapped, not wanting to hear it aloud but feeling instantly guilty for doing that to my saviour. “I’m sorry, but I know okay? I don’t really do emotions. I work. And I haven’t fed my dogs and I have so much editing to do and – “  
“Woah, calm down man. First off, what’s your name?”  
I slumped back onto the bed in defeat, my hands rubbing through my tousled hair as if to try and banish the pain. “Eugene. Sorry about that.”  
Ray stared at my sympathetically and put the tray down by the bed. “Look man, I feel really bad for you and I’m just kind of worried, you know? How about you take a break from work and have some time off to process your emotions. It’s not healthy to bottle stuff up like that.” I stared into space, making no effort to form a response. He sighed and joined me on the bed. “Okay, how about we make a deal. I’ll take you to work and won’t tell anyone about this IF you eat first and promise to deal with this. Okay?”  
I nodded, my throat swelling shut. “Okay.” I whispered in agreement.  
When I got to work the others noticed I was in the same clothes as yesterday but didn’t mention it. I looked like shit. So I put my headphones on and started editing. The others may have looked at me worriedly (I was NEVER late, and I certainly never wear the same outfit twice in a row). No one said anything, just gave me concerned glances as I blocked out the world around me.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Please alert me of ANY errors, I'm estimating there will be around 200 as I did NOT proof read this for some ridiculous reason. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
